The pinball game has a playfield board and a number of pinballs propelled, usually one after another, onto the board. Located on the board are various kinds of ball objectives and targets which, when struck, register a score. One of these objectives or targets may be an elastic ring or band encircling a set of posts under tension. A switch (or switches) has its blade protruding through an opening in the playfield board and in contact with the elastic band. When the ball strikes the band, the switch is actuated, causing a score to be registered. Also, a kicker device may be associated with the elastic band causing the ball to be rebounded at an increased speed. Usually, a decorative plastic plate is carried by these posts, which may be illuminated when the score is registered.
In the past each such elastic band was an endless onepiece body in the shape of a torus, i.e., substantially circular in transverse cross section. But since the pinball frequently has a considerable amount of "English" on it (i.e., any rotation of the pinball other than a simple forward rolling motion) as it strikes the band, it tends to displace the band in directions other than a simple horizontal deflection inwardly of the band loop. Thus, for example, the pinball might have underspin or overspin which would, respectively, tend to deflect the band upwardly or downwardly. This sometimes results in the pinball squeezing beneath the band or passing over the band, resulting in jamming of or damage to the machine. Furthermore, these prior art bands may become twisted during mounting on the posts since the toroidal shape of the band makes it difficult to tell whether the band is twisted. Such twisting tends to increase the "English" on the pinball when it rebounds from the elastic band.